Queen Daenerys Targaryen
Daenerys Targaryen was born at Dragonstone during a thunderstorm in 283 AC. She was the third child of King Aerys the mad and Queen Rhaella, though at the the time of her birth, the king had been murdered at King's Landing by Ser Jaime Lannister. She grew up in the Free cities with her brother Viserys. Daenerys was a dragon rider, and conquered cities and armies using them. Life Early Life When Daenerys was born, her father, cousins and oldest brother all had been killed in Robert's rebellion, left of her dynasty was herself and her brother, as their mother died giving birth to her. Daenerys and Viserys was muggled of Dragonstone by Ser Willem Darry to the Free cities where they lived in luxury for some time before their money was stolen. Dany and her brother were left to live on the street, begging for food. The two always had to be on the move, as King Robert's assassins were always hunting for them. War Of The Five Kings In 297 AC, Daenerys and Viserys was living with Ilyrio Mopatis in Pentos. There they lived again in luxury, but soon things turned for the worse for Dany as she learned that she was to marry a savage dothraki horselord in order to give her brother an army to conquer the seven kingdoms with. After marrying Khal Drogo in 298 AC, she came with him to the holy city of the dothraki, Vaes Dothrak. There, her brother offended the great khal and was murdered by having molten gold poured over his head. By then, Dany had fallen in love with her husband and was pregnant with his child. Khal Drogo promised his wife that he would conquer the seven kingdoms and crush her enemies for her, beginning a slave raid in the south to pay for ships. Khal Drogo was wounded by one of his bloodriders who claimed he was a weak khal who only listened to witch wife. The wound festered and Drogo became deadly ill. Dany ordered a Lhazareen maegito perform forbidden rituals to save him, but unknowingly paid the price of her unborn son in the promise. Dany then placed her dragon eggs she had been given by Ilyrio Mopatis on her husbands funeral pyre. When the fires had burned out, three dragons had been hatched. She named them Drogon after her husband, Rhaegel after her long deceased brother, and Viserion after her recently killed brother. Dany continued on to Qarth, where she used her dragons to get a ship to take her to Astapor, where she again used her dragons to claim the entire army of the Unsullied. She took the city with their aid, and continued on the Yunkai, where she did the same. She was determined to end slavery and was praised by the commonfolk as "Mhysa", meaning mother. Daenerys finally arrived at Meereen, the greatest of the cities in Slaver's Bay. She took it with the help of the slaves inside the city and became it's queen, she ruled from the great pyramid of Meereen. Daenerys faced many hardships as queen of Meereen, most notably the order of the Harpy, an organization dedicated to getting Dany to leaving Meereen and allowing it to return to it's old ways.After the death of her loyal servant Ser Barristan Selmy and a joint attck on the city by Yunkaii and Astapori rebells and their slaver allies, Dany gave up and finally turned her gaze west, to Westeros. The Conquest Of Westeros And War For The Dawn Daenerys Targaryen arrived with her fleet and army at Dragonstone in 304 AC, her birthplace. With the help of Tyrion Lannister and Lord Varys, Dany gained the allegiance of Ellaria Sand of Dorne, Yara Greyjoy and her iron fleet and Olenna Tyrell of the Reach. She was intent on taking King's Landing by force, but was thwarted by Tyrion, who advised a more diplomtic solution to the war. Soon thereafter, Jon Snow, the newly crowned king in the North arrived at Dragonstone to treat with Daenerys. Jon had come to get ahold of the dragonglass that existed on the island to use against the White walkers, while Daenerys refused to allow him to leave if he did not bend the knee. Knowing that his bannermen would abandoned him if he did so, Jon remained adament that they should work together to fight the White walkers and their undead army. Dany eventually allowed Jon to travel back north in order to capture a wight and show it to her and Queen Cersei Lannister. When she heard news of his party disapearing beyond the wall, she mounted her dragon and flew north to look for him. She arrived just in time to rescue Jon and his odd fellows, Ser Jorah Mormont, the wildling Tormund, Edric Dondarrion and Sandor Clegane, but lost Viserion to a spear thrown by the Night king in the process. After taking Jon and the others to Eastwatch, Jon finally bent the knee to Daenerys. In return, Daenerys promised to aid in the war against the White walkers. The two returned south with the wight and showed it to Queen Cersei at the dragon pit, who promised to aid them. Though this was a lie, and Cersei's troops would never move northwards. However, Ser Jaime Lannister stayed true to his promise and traveled to Winterfell to pledge his service to Daenerys, despite having murdered her father years ago. Daenerys was present for the Battle of Winterfell, where she used her remaining dragons in fighting the wights and their White walker leaders. After the death of the Night king at the hands of Arya Stark, Daenerys ordered Jon to march south as soon as possible to finally claim the iron throne.Though hesitant due to state of his army, Jon agreed and led the northern army through the Riverlands, where they gained the support of Edmure Tully all the way to King's Landing. The new prince of Dorne also declared for Daenerys. After a short siege, Daenerys used her only remaining dragon to destroy the defense of King's Landing, but when the bells rang and the Lannister soldiers surrendered, Dany finally went mad burned the city to the ground, even destroying large parts of the Red Keep in the process. After the destruction of King's Landing, Jon Snow killed Daenerys in the throne room of the Red keep in order to spare the reast of the world her tyranny, as she planned to continue her conquest and spread her will throughout the world. She had been blinded by everyone telling she was a force of good, and failed to see that she had become a tyrant worse than Cersei or even her father. Drogon then took her body in his grasp and disappeared to the east. Recent History After discovering her remains in Drogons lair in the northern Valyrian peninsula, she was finally laid to rest at Dragonstone alongside her ancestors.